<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s Rhumba by Elizandre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778825">Let’s Rhumba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre'>Elizandre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tropevember! [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Days of Writing, And Mina dragging him to loads of different dance classes, Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Cute Ashido Mina, Dancing, F/M, I love the idea of Shinsou dancing, Like to stay flexible, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Shinsou Hitoshi is So Done, Tropes, Tropevember, Wingman Shinsou Hitoshi, no beta reader we die like men, smitten Tanaka, tropevember challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinsou was ordered to take some time off work and Mina suggested they attend some Latin dancing lessons, giving him a perfect view of her falling head over heels for one of their dancing instructors: Tanaka Ryuunosuke.</p><p>(Written for Tropevember 2020, Day 26: Crossover)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina &amp; Shinsou Hitoshi, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Ashido Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tropevember! [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s Rhumba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re so grouchy in the mornings!” Mina teases as she skips down the hallway, kitten heels echoing as she goes.</p><p>“Im grouchy all the time,” Shinsou replies, his deadpan voice emphasising his point.</p><p>“No you’re not! You can pretend all you want, but I know you’re a soft marshmallow, really,” she says, bumping her shoulder into his affectionately. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Why else would I be here?” He mutters, casting a suspicious glare towards their surroundings.</p><p>“Because you love dancing! Don’t act like I’m forcing you to be here,” she pouts, cheeks puffing out like an angry hamster.</p><p>Poking one of her cheeks with his index finger, he gives her a soft smile. “I know, I know. I’m here because I want to be. No need to get huffy,” he sighs, resisting the urge to roll his eyes when she instantly lights up, previous sadness all but forgotten.</p><p>“Exactly! It will be like back at Yuuei!” She claims excitedly, looping her arm through his. “Back when we would do ballet together to keep limber for hero training... those were the days.”</p><p>“Mhmm... you say that like we don’t still do ballet together, Mina.”</p><p>“I know we do— it’s just... trying something new, you know? I miss having Mina-Shin time together...” she trails off, eyes glazing as she remembers their time together at Yuuei, before they became pro heroes and everything got hectic.</p><p>“Yeah, well, Aizawa’s told me I have to take some ‘<em>me time</em>’ so... dancing it is.” He grumbles. He knows that he’s a bit of a workaholic, but being an underground hero leaves little spare time - you don’t exactly have a set schedule for criminal activity.</p><p>“Awww, it’s gonna be so much fun! Denki and Kiri took one of their other classes a couple of months ago - break dancing I think? - and they said the two instructors are amazing! One of them has this ‘rolling thunder’ quirk, where thunderclaps sound out while he’s dancing!! Oh, and the other one has a stamina quirk I think Kiri said?” She babbles, pink curls bouncing as she tilts her head to the side in thought, trying to remember her friend’s words. “— Or something like that!”</p><p>Huffing out a breathy chuckle at her constant excitement, he smiles indulgently at her. He may not voice it often, but he’s grateful for the Bakusquad’s entrance into his life - don’t get him wrong, he’s still good friends with Deku... but the energy of Mina, Denki and Kiri helped him to come out of his shell a lot more than he realised at Yuuei. He’s very thankful for the pink girl curled up beside him.</p><p>Staring down at her, he doesn’t register that they’ve walked into the dancing studio at first, as he’s too busy watching his friend’s face go slack-jawed, black and gold eyes twinkling ethereally... what the heck?</p><p>Turning to see what she’s looking at, his own eyes widen in surprise as they settle on a tanned, buff guy with a buzzcut. He has a sharp grin, but it’s softened by his laughter as he boisterously cackles at something his tiny friend has said, the two sharing an emphatic fist bump. He’s wearing stretchy, black harem pants and dress shoes with nothing else, leaving his... more than impressive 6 pack on display.</p><p>Turning back to Mina, he’s pretty sure there’s a little drool coming out of her still open mouth.</p><p>Pushing her jaw back up with a chuckle, he’s now the one to be dragging her, pulling her across the room to the guy that has caught her attention.</p><p>“Hey,” he says gruffly, giving Mina a gentle jostle with his elbow. “I’m Shinsou, this is Mina... we’re here for the Latin dancing lessons?” He asks, trying not to smirk when he sees the buff guy doing a double take at Mina, red flooding his cheeks. Good to know his friend’s feelings are reciprocated. Slyly tugging his arm out of Mina’s, lest the poor guy get the wrong impression, he asks, “and you two are?”</p><p>Shinsou gets a perfect view of the smaller man looking to his friend, only to realise that he is bright red and doesn’t seem to remember his own name. Stepping forwards, his eyes briefly meet Shinsou’s, twinkling with mischief as he announces, “hey guys. I’m Nishinoya Yuu, and this here is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. We are the dancing duo Ryuu &amp; Yuu and will be instructing you today... I’m pretty sure the list today was an even number, so how about we split up today, bro?” He asks, sidling up beside Shinsou with a cheshire grin. </p><p>“Huh... yeah, yeah... sounds good...” he mumbles, not taking his eyes off Mina, who appears to be in a similar, trance-like state.</p><p>“Awesome! I’ll just head off with my pal Shinsou here to get started on some <em>stretches</em>... you two got that covered?” He prods, some life coming back into Tanaka’s eyes at the emphasised word, his steel irises flitting to Nishinoya, before going back to Mina as he nods enthusiastically.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah! We can get started on that... right, Mina?”</p><p>“Yeah... totally...” she murmurs, and Shinsou has to walk away before he starts guffawing at their awkwardness.</p><p>“Oh god... that’s either gonna be amazing or an absolute trainwreck,” the tiny body next to him jokes, making him chuckle.</p><p>“Tell me about it. She’s a hot mess at the best of times... but she’s a good person,” he admits, turning to eye the couple, who seem to have shaken themselves out of their stupors, and are now smiling brightly at each other. </p><p>“Yeah? So’s Ryuu - he’s the best guy I know, actually...” the other says, voice softer. “I’ve only ever seen him like this once before, and that was over a girl in our high school called Kiyoko...”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’ve never seen Mina like this over anyone... hopefully it works out for them both,” he murmurs, the two of them standing together, blatantly staring at their flirting friends.</p><p>“I’m sure we can give them a helping hand if we need to... maybe we’ll start with the rhumba,” Nishinoya jokes and Shinsou can’t help but grin at his new partner in crime.</p><p>Yeah, they’ll be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>